This invention relates to carrying cases, and more specifically to a system of piping or welting to give a changeable decorative effect to a carrying case. The term "carrying case" is intended to include handbags, luggage, portfolios, satchels, purses, and the like.
Carrying cases often include piping or welting stitched along seams or along edges as trimming, to cover the seams and edges and to give them an aesthetic appearance. Welting that I am aware of is of a single color, typically the color of the case itself, or of a lighter or darker shade of that color to harmonize with it. Welting of that kind is the most relevant prior art that I know of.